


Surprise Sister

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Brother!Percy, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy returns to Camp Half Blood and is surprised to find Cabin 3 looking a lot more pink than when he left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Sister

Camp looked just like Percy remembered. The Big House, the lava wall, the lake, the archery range… everything was there, just the same as the day he'd left it at the end of last Summer. Kids in bright orange t-shirts were running around everywhere, swordfighting, racing, just playing like normal teens.

Beside him, Annabeth took a deep breath in and smiled. "It feels good to be home," she said.

He nodded in agreement and took her hand, pulling her down Half Blood Hill and into the camp proper.

As soon as the other campers noticed them, they stopped what they were doing. Kids lowered their swords and stared as they walked by, turning and whispering to each other once they were out of earshot.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand a little tighter. "Uh, why is everyone acting so… weird?"

Annabeth's shrug was casual, but her gaze was penetrating as she looked over the other campers. "Maybe they've heard about our plans for New Athens? Or… maybe they're just in awe at seeing the famous Percy Jackson?"

The teasing note to her voice made him smile. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

"I'm just gonna put my bag in my cabin and I'll meet you at the house?"

"Sure." He gave her a quick kiss and let her go, watching her head off towards Cabin 6 before turning to his own cabin.

Percy loved the Poseidon cabin, he really did. But at college he'd gotten used to having a roommate, and he'd gotten used to sharing a bed with Annabeth most nights. Because they were older now, more like counsellors than campers, technically Chiron couldn't stop Annabeth from joining Percy in Cabin 3. But it was frowned upon, and Annabeth wanted to spend time with her siblings anyway. Tyson was still working in the forges and wouldn't be here for another week, which meant Percy would be alone in his cabin, just like the old days.

He was feeling a tiny little bit sorry for himself when he swung open the door, expecting to see the same old space he'd left behind. Instead, he was hit by an overwhelming amount of pink. Pink bedsheets on the bunk beside his, pink posters on the walls, pink seashells around the edge of the fountain. One of the spare bunks was entirely covered with stuffed animals.

Percy gaped. He dropped his bag by the door and stepped inside, carefully avoiding a Barbie house that had been set up in the middle of the room.

What had happened to his cabin?

He started when he heard someone step through the open door, but it was just Annabeth. Her eyes were wide. "Oh my gods, it's true."

"What's true?" Percy asked.

Before she could respond, a girl no older than nine with long, brown hair and big green eyes appeared beside her. A large group of campers trailed behind her, keeping some distance but obviously watching eagerly.

"Are you Percy?" She asked without preamble.

He nodded.

Her face split into a wide, crooked smile. "Grover told me all about you on the way here! I can't believe I finally get to meet my big brother!"

Percy stared at the little girl. She was pale and short, and her hair was lighter and wavier than his. But she had his smile, and the same sea green eyes.

"You're my sister?"

She nodded, beaming.

Turned out Cabin 3 wasn't going to be so lonely that summer after all.


End file.
